Dis-le
by Milimagine
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione se prépare pour un rencart, Drago arrive chez elle et ne veut pas la laisser sortir pour aller voir un autre Homme. Petite OS Dramione


_Bonjour,_

 _Voici ma première Story qui est une OS sur Drago et Hermione. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour les prochaines ;-)_

 _Et peut-être que si ça vous plait je vous écrirai une petite suite._

 _Bonne lecture_

Hermione était tranquillement chez elle après une longue journée de boulot. Elle finissait actuellement ses études de littératures magiques. Et même si elle avait pas mal de travail, elle ne regrettait pas une seconde de s'être orienté dans cette direction. Les livres c'était une passion pour elle et donc en lire et les étudier n'était pas un devoir.

Ce soir elle aurait pu avancer ses lectures mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça et toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Ce soir elle avait un rendez-vous avec Jules, un étudiant de sa promotion avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Elle le trouvait mignon oui mais n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas vers lui. Pourtant quand il est venu la voir pour lui proposer de manger ensemble un soir, elle avait tout de suite souri et lui avait répondu positivement.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer pour ce soir. C'est donc en finissant de laver sa tasse de thé qu'elle venait de finir et en pensant à la tenue qu'elle pourrait porter qu'elle entendu toquer a la porte. Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte n'ayant pourtant aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être. Mais elle comprit tout de suite en voyant une silhouette blonde se diriger vers son salon après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, il ne pouvait pas choisir ce qu'il voulait.

« Salut Granger »

« Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » Dit la brune avec un peu d'exaspération dans la voix

« Je m'ennuyais donc je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir et t'empêcher de bosser » fit le blond maintenant installé dans son canapé.

Leur relation avait beaucoup changée depuis Poudlard et leur haine mutuelle n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Granger, tu es malade ? »

« Euh … tout va bien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Ba je m'attendais à te voir avec une plume dans les main, des parchemins éparpiller partout avec une pile de livres a côté mais non je ne vois rien de tout ça »

« Haha, très drôle » Hermione repartie dans sa cuisine dans le but de l'ignorer. Mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte et la suivi.

« Donc je réitère ma question, ça va tu n'es pas malade ? »

« Oui Drago, ça va très bien je ne comptais juste pas travailler ce soir »

« Quoi ? Toi la grande Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque ne compte pas travailler ce soir ?! »

Drago avait les yeux grand ouverts avec un air plus qu'étonné sur le visage.

« Oui j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir donc je me suis arrangée pour ne pas avoir de travaille »

« Et on peut savoir ce que Mademoiselle a prévu ce soir ? Une conférence sur la prochaine édition de l'histoire de Poudlard ? Une lecture d'un livre sur la condition de vie des elfes ? »

« Si c'est pour me faire ce genre de remarques tu peux partir tout de suite, de toute façon je dois me préparer »

« Ok, Ok. J'arrête mais j'aimerai quand même savoir ce que tu comptes faire ce soir. »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Jules » lâcha-t-elle avant de partir dans sa chambre afin de se trouver une tenue.

Drago bouillonnait intérieurement, non ce n'était pas comme ça que la soirée devait se passer. Il devait venir voir Hermione, la distraire un petit peu, juste assez pour qu'elle craque et qu'elle arrête de travailler. Apres ca il aurait passé la soirée avec elle sans personne d'autre et si tout allait bien il se serait endormi avec elle dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais prévu de Jules dans tout ça.

Oui parce que depuis quelque temps, 6 mois pour être exacte, les relations entre Hermione et Drago n'était plus seulement amicale, sans pour autant être sérieuse. Comme Drago aimait le dire il prenait du bon temps ensemble et se faisait plaisir mutuellement, rien de plus. Rien n'empêchait donc Hermione d'aller à ce rendez-vous avec un autre que lui, cependant le blond ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

Il arriva donc à sa suite dans la chambre de la brune.

« Je ne crois pas non »

« De quoi tu parles, Drago ? »

« Tu ne vas surement pas aller à ce rendez-vous avec Jules ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ?

« Parce que j'ai dit non »

Hermione rigola et sorti de son armoire un robe rouge, une des robes qu'affectionnait particulièrement Drago.

« Et encore moins avec cette robe » rajouta le blond en voyant le vêtement qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Pourtant je pensais que tu l'appréciais cette robe »

« Oui je l'adore cette robe mais quand tu la portes pour moi mais pas pour quelqu'un d'autre »

« Drago je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir et avec cette robe. Tu as dit toi-même qu'on ne fait que s'amuser sans rien de sérieux. Et tu m'as clairement dit que tu ne te gênerais pas pour aller t'amuser ailleurs alors laisse-moi en faire de même. »

Hermione le laissa encore une fois en plan pour partir enfiler sa robe dans sa salle de bain. Elle en ressorti 15 min plus tard changée et maquillée.

« Hermione … » Le blond était resté dans sa chambre tout ce temps considérant que la conversation n'était pas terminée.

« … Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à ce rendez-vous »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas, c'est tout »

« Ça ne me suffit pas Drago, mais tu sais très bien ce qui me ferait changer d'avis »

« Je ne le dirai pas »

« Alors je vais à mon rendez-vous »

« Non ! »

« Drago arrête »

« Mais tu ne peux pas, je refuse »

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de te répéter. Ça fait 6 mois qu'on est comme ça et que tu sais ce que je veux et ce que je ressens. 6 mois que j'attends que tu me dises la même chose mais que tu ne le fais pas. 6 mois que je ne dis rien et que j'accepte cette situation. Mais je n'en peux plus. »

« S'il te plait Hermione, n'y va pas »

« Si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille, dis-le ! »

« Je ne veux pas »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça et tu le sais »

« Je t'… Je ne peux pas »

« D'accord alors j'y vais, passe une bonne soirée et ferme la porte en partant »

La brune se dirigeât vers la porte afin de rejoindre son rendez-vous, tout en étant déçue de ce face à face.

« Attend Hermione ! » Drago venait de se lever et de lui courir après. Hermione se retourna pour le fixer.

« Dis-le, Drago »

« Je t'… Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à un rendez-vous avec un autre que moi. »

« Continues »

« Je t'… t'interdis de voir d'autres homme que moi, parce que je veux que notre relation soit exclusif. Je ne veux pas que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre et je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un d'autre »

Hermione s'approcha enfin de lui pour l'embrasser avec le sourire.

« C'était si dur à dire ? »

En réponse il reposa juste ses lèvres sur les siennes. Maintenant que c'était sorti il voulait juste profiter d'être avec elle et ne plus rien dire. Quelques heures plus tard on les retrouve allonger dans le lit et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« 6 mois, t'imagines même pas à quel point ça peut être long surtout quand je sais ce que tu voulais »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que je sais que tu n'as vu personne d'autre pendant ces 6 mois alors que tu m'as toujours rappelé que rien n'était exclusif entre nous. »

« Qui te l'a dit ? Blaise ? »

« Ça ne compte pas, ce qui compte c'est que tu n'aies eu personne d'autre »

« Je suis sure que c'est lui »

« Drago on s'en fiche, grâce à ce rendez-vous d'hier – auquel je n'ai pas été en passant – tu m'as enfin avoué ce que tu voulais » dit-elle avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

« Oui en parlant de ça je ne veux plus que tu parles à ce Jules »

« Drago … »

« Nan sérieusement, tu es à moi et personne ne t'approche »

« Drago … »

« Bon d'accord pour Potter et Weasley et peut-être Blaise et Théo mais c'est tout »

« Drago, tu vas m'écouter ! » cria Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est gay Jules »


End file.
